


The Power of the Pen

by overworkedunderwhelmed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by a Science Experiment of a viral video, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: When two awkward romantics cannot stop pining — for each other — and somehow both are afraid to take that first step, it is up to one Kwami to give them one final(slightly destructive)push.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 20
Kudos: 150





	The Power of the Pen

**Author's Note:**

> This [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gtva9VviuLA&t=1s)came up on my Facebook feed and I just had to...

It was usually a good thing that much of Adrien’s very limited free time is spent checking the internet. 

After his brief daily perusal of the Ladyblog, he decided to use his time productively, trying to catch up on some of the things he missed in his early homeschooled education. Not surprisingly, he spent a fair amount of time watching videos online.

Even less surprisingly, he spends a fair amount of that time thinking about Ladybug.

It was only a matter of time before viral videos (of less superpowered ladybugs) were pushed to the top of the results of his searches. He found himself particularly fascinated while watching a video of a ladybug following a pen diligently.

At the time, Adrien had simply chuckled and quickly forgotten all about it, while Plagg cackled madly behind him.

(After all, it hadn’t been _that_ amusing.)

After all, he had diligently given Ladybug all the space she needed. Things with Kagami had slowly unraveled in spite of their best of intentions, ending very suddenly. With time and loneliness sinking in, Adrien found himself looking at Marinette, ever more seriously.

In spite of what some people thought of him, Adrien _had_ been paying attention. It was entirely in his nature to be direct and straightforward, but he quickly realized that approach wasn’t likely to work with his shy (but no less _amazing_ ) best friend. Besides, he was still working out the depths of his own feelings for her, especially as he figured he had failed so spectacularly with romance thus far.

For weeks on end, Adrien spent hours in his room, writing and then throwing away half scribbled out notes.

Inevitably, one of those crumpled up notes ended up in his school bag.

By pure coincidence, it had toppled out his of school bag on the floor beneath Nino’s chair...and eventually in the hands of Alya.

Try and try as he might, he hadn’t gotten his words just right.

One, free afternoon, he headed out to a quieter park, sitting down with a notebook against a large tree, hoping to be inspired with the perfect words to say to Marinette.

Picking up his pen, Adrien started to write, letting the word after word from his heart flow onto the page.

He definitely hadn’t expected an audience... let alone a red, spotted one dangling from the tree branch above him, inching ever closer with every word.

Not until Ladybug fell, without her usual grace, right into his lap. Right on top of his notebook.

“Oof!” Adrien whimpered, before blinking in confusion at his puzzled pile of partner who was still re-gaining her bearings in his lap. His hands hovered, ready to help her. Wincing, he secretly wished he had been transformed first. Chat Noir was definitely more capable in handling the sudden hits for Ladybug without the achy after-effects. “Are you okay, Ladybug?”

“ _Adrien_?” Ladybug half-shrieked, once she had finally found her voice. She pulled herself back up off his lap to sit on the grass beside him, shock evident in those impossibly wide blue eyes. “You’re in love with _Marinette_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Probably just the one shot ficlet here. I've already got 20 billion WIPs, I'm already working through and I need to give them my focus.


End file.
